pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rapta/Archive 10
__TOC__ This is why you became a BM I'm tired of your high-horsed bull crap. Everything I've seen you write is bathed in the kind of narcissism that only an online personality can fully contain. Go ahead and delete the build, and if your ego is as fragile as I assume it is I'm sure you'll ban me as well--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:36, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Please don't bold everything! Bold is used for emphasis, but when everything's bolded, nothing stands out. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:51, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Yes, it DOES! Lord Belar 00:09, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::But the bold adds annoying. Which usually doesn't help you reason with anyone. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:20, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm a BM? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:40, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, I was quoted. And I first took BM to mean bowel movement Zoul 02:45, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::BM stands for Baking Muffins. Hah wizardboy, you dont like this do you!!!!!!!!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:24, 13 April 2008 (EDT) FISHY OWNZZZZZZZZZ Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:56, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :ups ur finnish — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:02, 13 April 2008 (EDT) FISHY SUCKSSSSSSSSSSSSS. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:07, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Underlined > Bold ten times. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:11, 14 April 2008 (EDT) LARGE FONT DOES IT BETTER --20pxGuildof 15:13, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :wut? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:14, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Mooooooo oo 'Fishels'슴Mc슴Mootles 03:04, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :FONT SIZE HUGE! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:09, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Deleting GDW Rit Why do you wait until builds are rated before deleting them, I had that one there for months... waste of my time apparently. And shouldn't it of been merged, not deleted...--Relyk 21:56, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Well, yeah, it was merged, rather than deleted. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:57, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lol i didn't note there wasn't a term for merging, my bad.--Relyk 18:58, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::In merges, there are deletions. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:20, 27 April 2008 (EDT) R/W Lightning Hammer RaO is better? Energizing Wind is almost required for RaO. Granted, you can refrain from spamming it, but it shines with EW. OYK doesn't need EW, provides blocking, adds unblockable KD, and spamming prot strike helps you build adren like a mofo. Sure, dazed isn't around since you don't have a pet, but you also save a shitload of skills on your bar by not taking it. Please reconsider. --☭M3atwad.. (talk) 00:05, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :RaO is one skill. OYK + LR is two. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:03, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::RaO + charm + comfort is three, though. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:08, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::Where you get Daze + Pet damage. RaO is still better nonetheless. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:09, 24 April 2008 (EDT) N/Rt 1hp bip order necro Why did you delete this build under WELL? Ppl in the talk page was saying "this is new". -- Grumpy (T| ) 17:10, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :It actually isn't. There's several of the same that were deleted. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:21, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::link to identical page?? Btw, I know the name is about what the "necro" part does, but that build was only half necro. that is, rt plays a large role unlike the monk version commonly seen. That was the new part. -- Grumpy (T| ) 22:55, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Most of our builds accomplish that without being 1-hitted. I think that was the reason the first few were deleted. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:04, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I fail to see any build that can accomplish 24/7 BiP, OoP at no costs, 5k+ heals and party wipe support anywhere. And 1hp part is actually not a real disadvantage. How long was the WELL tag applied to it anyways? I didn't get to see any talk on it b4 it got deleted unfortunately. -- Grumpy (T| ) 13:15, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Of course party wipe support is not what you want when trying to survive... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:42, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::24/7 BiP isn't needed. I think that was also discussed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:33, 30 April 2008 (EDT) W/P Echo Mending Why did you delete it? It was a viable build. It's just the title that needed changing. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:53, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Dupe build, can't farm, etc... — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:55, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::Dupe of? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:56, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::Existing Triple Chop build(s). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:56, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Because it has 3 similar skills? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:56, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::We've had this discussion before. # of similar skills is not the determining factor for dupes. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:57, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Then what is? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:58, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Usage, concept, other builds being same but better and more flexible, etc... Skill similarities is a part of it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:59, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Here, name contributed as well. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:00, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::(EC) This build had its own concept (Shouts + Motivation skills on a Warrior) And Usage doesn't mean shit. Triple Chop Warriors deal AoE damage, Fire Ele's deal AoE damage, LET'S MERGE! And name isn't a reason for deletion. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:02, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::This has nothing to do with fire eles. This has to do with a Triple Chop warrior and another triple chop warrior. I can take a whole bunch of listed variant skills on a build and make it 5 skills different. By your logic, it deserves a new page. Which is pretty fail. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:04, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Also, spending 5 skill slots and gimping attributes + damage for a bad heal and a weak Healing Breeze is pretty fail as well. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:05, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah, well, I got nothing. So shut up, I hate you. *pouts* ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:07, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Would 12 Lunar Tokens cheer you up? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:10, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yes, they would 8D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:11, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Actually it's 15. PM me ingame if I log on. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:19, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Okay! lolz ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:20, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::What's your IGN? :o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:23, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :(RI)Zomg Its Rapta ~~ 20:34, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Hey Rapta I'm helping Dr ishmael with his bot project to rewrite all the old links to builds on GuildWiki to point here. What was Build:R/any General Interrupter a dupe of? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:00, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :That's really more of a guide... ~~ 21:02, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :It was the Magebane and the Broad Head Arrow builds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:03, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - PvE Bonus Damage Wtf? Why was this deleted? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:50, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :Was unfavored before. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:50, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::No it wasnt!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:51, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, it was. I quite remember deleting a crapload of Ritualists-with-Spirit's Strength-and-a-Scythe builds. Anyone can throw a couple of specific builds together and make a "Team build". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:52, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Even if there was a similar build that was unfavoured, it probably should have been discussed and given a week or two before deleting it. -Mike 20:54, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::No, it shouldn't. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:54, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Then go delete Build:Team - Great Dwarf Spirit. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:55, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Why? That one's favored. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:57, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wait, scratch that. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:58, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Woooow... Ur gonna hear from a few more ppl about this one... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:59, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Come again? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:00, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Nvmd. But how can it be a solo build when Great Dwarf Weapon cant be used on oneself. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:01, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Take two of them. Duh. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:01, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::The two rits (or more) are completely identical, so it shouldn't really matter. As for Team builds, most of them are a bunch of favoured builds mashed (carefully) together, but they can have great synergy. -Mike 21:03, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::You mean putting Great Dwarf Weapon on you? I can get a monk to do that. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:07, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Also complaining, all those spirits strength rits were killed b/c they were the same thing and made into a guide later, though it is just a red link now. what you deleted was a team build that made the skill combo (that was considered good enough to be made into a guide at one time), viable in pve. Just for clarification it would also be nice if you could define what a "team build" is if it isn't different builds put together due to synergy.Under Gunned 22:16, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :I'm pretty sure no one said that. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:43, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::Way to avoid commenting on the whole point, and i'm guessing you didn't see any synergy in the build from what you did say.Under Gunned 08:09, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::Commenting on what? What's needed to be said has already been said, so I don't quite follow you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:49, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::The part where I clarified why those spirits strength builds got killed, I guess it didn't really need to be said, your reply just wasn't as in depth as I was hoping for. On a seperate note did you or did you not see any synergy in that team build?Under Gunned 17:17, 5 May 2008 (EDT) rascist ^ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:56, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :You spelled it wrong, nubface. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:56, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::Rapta shut up you're such a racist. Discriminating against Rawr because he's black and can't get a good education. Shame on you, Rapta, shame on you. --20pxGuildof 21:02, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::Stop trolling. :::Thanks. :::— [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:05, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::Also, I think it had to do with his eurobuild. Damn euros. And for some reason, I suddenly want to run a Dragon Slash warrior. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:05, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::It didnt. But that euro build is so strong, can't you see?! I mean, how much more defence could we actually add? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:22, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Counter Blow, Prot Spirit, second Aegis? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:24, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well, you could add a lot of defen'S'''e. --20pxGuildof 21:26, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I don't like bolding random letters in my words. Sorry. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:26, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No Rapta, this build is euro. This means the heal monk can't multitask at all (the flagger you might even have to import a non euro for, so much multitasking). Asking a euro to prot and heal at the same time is like telling a girl to grow a penis. They can try, but its never gonna happen. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 21:28, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Hey, you asked for more defense. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:29, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah, for a euro build D= —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:32, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Build:P/W Coward Dazer Yeah it had dw but then the author changed it. That build has some real potential but with no dw it is going to be vetted down :( -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:00, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :It has Go for the eyes but not Vicious :P--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:05, 5 May 2008 (EDT) That Korean build BiP on a Warrior, Heal Area on a Warrior, what the fuck? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:13, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :That isnt a very new build =\ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:18, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, so, if it's old I can't be confused? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:19, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::If you see it being ran, you'd understand. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:21, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::How do they run it, then? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:23, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Stand in a ball around guild lord, put up all the wards, and then just farm VoD with overkill defence and AoE. You don't even have to attack once before VoD. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:25, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I see... Does it work? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:30, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yep. To kill this team, you have to get through constant blind, literally permanenent weakness, dual ward against foes, dual shields up, duel protectors defence, aegis, 2 copies of healing seed, and the fact that heal area is a ridiculously cheap heal party. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:34, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Easy to beat, wipe all NPCs and don't let lord leave (they have no damage) — SkaKid 17:36, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::If you dont let lord leave, they dont move and you have the problem of killing them again. Best chance to kill them is when theyre on the move from base to stand =\ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:40, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Or just accept the fact that Koreans can bend time and space to suit themselves. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:19, 6 May 2008 (EDT) My build Uhmm, the reason for the deletion was; (Take two existing vetted builds, put them on the same page?) But, the first half Buildof the build was never posted...or vetted. --Rella 21:30, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :It was vetted. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:54, 12 May 2008 (EDT)